


["everybody hurts" playing on car radio]

by smudgywords



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Angry Kyle Broflovski, Bisexual Kyle Broflovski, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Gets Therapy, F/M, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, M/M, Peruvian Craig Tucker, Sad Tweek Tweak, Supportive Craig Tucker, Texting, eventually, group chat au, kinda angsty sometime doe, mostly just funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgywords/pseuds/smudgywords
Summary: BROflovski: guys why isnt gross a flavorstab: hmtweakin: like umami?redracer: inch resting what if when something was gross we called it udaddymccormwhore: stop being kinky on main craig
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	["everybody hurts" playing on car radio]

**Author's Note:**

> BROflovski: kyle  
> stab: stan  
> mccormwhore: kenny  
> butteryboy: butters  
> eldritch eric: eric  
> redracer: craig  
> tweakin: tweek  
> cwyde: clyde  
> twoken: token  
> jimothy: jimmy

_the cool guys, 11:12 PM_

mccormwhore: wassup buddy boys

BROflovski: what do u want 

mccormwhore: just came here to tell u guys that craig is ass at fortnite

stab: u mean fork knife 

BROflovski: stop telling our inside jokes to the gc they wont get it 

stab: fork knife 

mccormwhore: anyway i got 3 kills in duos and craig got NONE 

redracer: listen HERE buddy 

redracer: i have more important things to do then train on fortnite for 12 hours a day 

mccormwhore: still tho 

mccormwhore: NO kills? 

mccormwhore: thatrs sad

tweakin: r u joking craig

redracer: ...

tweakin: U GOT NO KILLS IEJWIEDIWIWHRIW

twoken: is it 2017 again why r we making fun of someone for being bad at fork knife 

mccormwhore: ITS SAD 

cwyde: im a god at fortnite

redracer: u ARE CORRECT TOKEN 

redracer: its 2019 no bullying related to fortnite is permitted

BROflovski: can we bully you for liking anime instead

redracer: HEY red racer is GODLIKE 

redracer: shut up at least i dont have a boner for beauty gurus

BROflovski: HEY THEY R REALLY GOOD AT WHAT THEY DO SHUT UR UP

twoken: he is correct bailey sarian has a weekly thing she does where she tells murder mysteries and does her makeup its amazing

BROflovski: DEADASS??

twoken: yes 

redracer: wait that do be sounding kinda interesting doe... 

BROflovski: shut up ur not allowed 

redracer: hey thatrs homophobia

BROflovski: this is biphobia 

tweakin: wait MURDER MYSTERIES

twoken: ;) 

tweakin: ok craig we are watching all of these NOW 

redracer: sounds about right 

stab: im so lost 

stab: what is goinmg on 

mccormwhore: self-discovery 

stab: i dont like makeup or murder mysteries tho 

mccormwhore: god ur so straight its unbelievable 

BROflovski: Dont even start stan i could expose u so much right now 

redracer: DO IT 

tweakin: YES 

twoken: EXPOSE!!! HIM!!!

cwyde: yessss

BROflovski: the people are asking for it stan 

BROflovski: stan is really into kdramas 

redracer: AHAHAHAHHA JOIN US 

tweakin: JOIN us Join us 

stab: KYLE I TRUSTED U WITH THAT KNOWLEDGE 

BROflovski: eh 

eldritcheric: sup sluts whats going on 

eldritcheric: omg stan likes kdramas,,, 

stab: KYLE 

BROflovski: IM NOT EVEN GONNA LIE I FORGOT HE WAS IN HERE HE NEVER SPEAKS 

eldritcheric: sounds about gay 

\----------------------------------

_the cool guys, 5 AM_

BROflovski: remind me why i wake up this early again 

BROflovski: oh right to take care of my demon brother 

jimothy: hes not thatttt bad 

BROflovski: u dont know him like i do 

BROflovski: yesterday he came into my room took my soda and left

BROflovski: all without saying a word

redracer: asjsdjeiofje

mccormwhore: i love your brother 

BROflovski: we know 

mccormwhore: can i babysit soon i want 2 see him 

stab: i Am Looking Away 

tweakin: guys someone just came in the coffee shop and ordered an americano with FIVE shots of espresso 

redracer: godlike 

tweakin: i felt like i was in the presence of an immortal being 

butteryboy: can u even serve that much caffeine legally 

tweakin: shrug 

twoken: did you just type shrug 

tweakin: idk token u tell me 

redracer: ooo we got some sass

cwyde: u need 2 put ur boy on a leash hes acting up 

tweakin: i can act up more 

tweakin: watch me 

BROflovski: ooooo 

redracer: he just walked over and took my hat 

twoken: wild 

cwyde: 2 extreme 4 me 

jimothy: wild, wild stuff 

tweakin: u guys r mean 

twoken: i take it all back im crying out of regret now 

tweakin: good :)

\------------------------------------

_the cool guys, 3:00 PM_

stab: guys what do u do if ur dog cheats on you 

mccormwhore: burn it 

BROflovski: jssut simply fuck another dog

butteryboy: do none of those things and be normal?

redracer: who would you rather fuck beyonce or a dog 

tweakin: scream 

cwyde: defeat all of ur dogs boyfriends ala Scott Pilgrim VS The World

stab: yall r so fucking weird i swear

jimothy: it can get weirder

jimothy: become your dog 

twoken: start dating a cat 

stab: nvm im asking some1 else


End file.
